Love Gone Wrong
by vampire-x0x-luver
Summary: Jacob & Scarlett are at school and thing start to heat up when feelings are shown, ones that perhaps should have stayed hidden. Maybe it was for the best if they would have stopped after the first kiss. Oneshot... Big joke, M for sexuality/ language?


_**Here's an interesting story about Jacob and a character named Scarlett. There's an interesting twist at the end... turns out to be kinda of funny. **_

_**DISCLAIMER! I don't own ANYTHING Twilight... o****nly Scarlett and Jacobs... Body? ;D i don't own the song discovery channel either!**_

* * *

"God you don't know how long I've dreamed of doing this."

He gently covers her mouth with his and he starts to softly kiss her. He slowly draws out his tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking for permission which she granted very quickly. Caressing her tongue with his, gently stroking it. He feels her shake, hopefully with desire. It starts getting stronger and stronger...

"OMFG! Justa sec..." Scarlett wiggles underneath him. She starts apologizing realizing what she had just done when he had grunted in pain.

She flipped out her cell phone and read the text. Seeing it was from Destiny she got super pissed off, super fast.

_Tree? Are you okay? Where the fuck are you? Me Edward went looking for you but didn't know if you wanted to be found... ;) haha... GET BACK TO ME!_

"It's just from Destiny... fuckin' Christ woman..." Jacob chuckled at her cursing at her best friend... "Of course I don't wanna be found if I had I would have texted her my location" Jacob Threw his head back and roared a laugh that probably would have scared someone... or at least creeped them out, if they didn't know what the reason was behind it. But to her it was musical and made her warm and fell fuzzy inside...what the hell was she doing...warm and fuzzy? This was not her. She didn't do warm and fuzzy. Never. Ever. But yet here she was doing the warm and fuzzy feeling...but somehow it felt right. This was perfectly fine with her because as long as it was Jacob, she was fine with it.

She slid her phone and texted her back that she didn't want to be found and that she thought that Destiny and Edward should stop looking. And that she wasn't going to reveal her location. She slid the phone closed and tucked it back into her pocket and turned to Jacob then she took her cell back out and turned it off and he laughed at her. "Laugh at me... I could keep it on and she will text me back so if you want to be interrupted I'll keep it on." His eyes went wide and he quickly shook her head. It was now her time to laugh.

"What?" He asked completely clueless.

"Nothing. You just should've seen your face when I said she'd interrupt again. You looked as if your puppy just died." Jacob flinched slightly at the ironic choice of words.

"So let's just get it on," she said. "Let's move our location. How about to the janitor's closet?"

"It might be locked," he said kind of disappointed.

"Who cares, you and me baby, we ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel ," she recited with a laugh…

"So what? We'll do it up against the door?"

"Like I said, you and me baby!" Scarlett said. "Either way it's time for you to take off some of these… uncomfortable garments?"

He complied and revealed an amazingly chiseled, hairy chest? The hair amazing completely turned her off. He looked down in embarrassment at her look of disgust. Thinking that it would take the pressure off of his chest, he decided to remove the pants that were hiding his golden member. He was so relieved when the pressure against his cock was relieved. What Scarlett saw wasn't quite golden, more like short, pudgy and fat. A chode. That completely ended their relationship. Scarlett told him to put his clothes back on and grabbed her shirt. She got up and left him standing there without another word.

* * *

_**LOL so what did you guys think? let me know by pressing that little speech bubble... ↓ there LOL so review and let me know!PWEREASE  
This also does not represent our opinion of Twilight or Jacob... this is a story gone wrong that me and my friend found very funny... later on deciding to post it on LOL so the rest of my stories will be MUCH better lol so there it is ENJOY! **_


End file.
